Perdidas
by MaraB3
Summary: Ella ha sufrido una gran perdida y una charla con su madre le ayudará más de lo que cree. Por favor, denle una oportunidad.


**Esto era algo que simplemente necesitaba escribir. No sé si lo continuaré, pero me gustaría leer vuestras opiniones. Si quereis que lo continue, tened claro que será SQ. Espero que os guste.**

 **Escribáis reviews o no, gracias por leerlo.**

Poco a poco iba a mejor, nunca lo olvidaría del todo, pero le ayudaría a seguir viviendo. Primero dejó de llorar por las mañanas. Se levantaba muy temprano, su primer pensamiento se lo dirigía a él, pero las lágrimas habían cesado. Se iba a trabajar, en la oficina nunca lloraba, mantenía las formas. Al principio le daba igual, pero con el tiempo la necesidad de llorar se había reducido y ya hablaban demasiado a sus espaldas. Cuando pasó año y medio pudo volver a ver su programa favorito, con una sonrisa triste en el rostro, pensando que comentarios le hubieran hecho gracia a él, aquellos con los que ella se hubiera reído hacía más de un año, pero que ya no le causaba risa alguna.

Se sorprendió cuando empezó a reir ante uno de los chistes, habían pasado unos dos años, dos años en los que no había reído en ningun momento.

Habían pasado tres años cuando recibió la inexperada llamada de su madre con la que llevaba años sin hablar.

-Querida, ¿cómo te encuentras? ¡Cuánto tiempo! ¿Por que no has llamado?

-Tú tampoco me has llamado, madre.

-Hasta ahora

-Tras más de diez años sin hacerlo

-Lo sé cariño, pero ni siquiera tenía tu télefono. De hecho me lo dio tú hermana el otro día, con ella tampoco hablas. ¿Qué te pasa? Desde que murió tu padre...

-Desde que murió papá, ¿qué? Nunca he estado unida a la familia, si no fuese por papá os hubiera dejado mucho antes de cuando lo hice.

-A nosotras tambien nos dolió su muerte, y fue como si os hubierais ido los dos aquel día.

-Ya... supongo que estuviste años llorando su muerte- soltó una risa sarcástica- no sentias nada por él, quizás hasta te alegraste, ¿no? Todo su dinero para ti. Lo llevabas deseando desde hacía años, madre.

-Nunca quise que muriera

-Claro, si os hubierais separado tu no te habrías quedado con nada, las dos sabemos como eres, su enfermedad te lo puso todo muchísimo más fácil.

-¿Cómo sabías que pensaba pedirle el divorcio?

-Por favor... tenías todo preparado, la enfermedad llegó en el momento oportuno, un poco más y se hubiera encontrado divorciado, el dinero habría pasado a nosotras y el de mi hermana te lo hubieras apropiado tú, ¿pero el mío? No te lo hubiera dado, así que niega que te alegras todo lo que quieras, pero no sufriste nada con su muerte.

-Dejemos este tema, me han dicho que llevas años fatal, solo sales de tu casa para trabajar, tambien me han hablado de un novio desaparecido y acusado de algunos delitos bastante graves.

-Desde que era pequeña haces lo mismo, ¿como sacas la información? Que supieses que había suspendido un examen lo entendía, ¿pero esto?

-Contactos, querida, contactos. Bueno, ¿qué me dices? ¿cuál es el motivo de llevar una vida así?

No sabía si estaba preparada para contarle a su madre lo ocurrido, pero simplemente se lanzó y dijo:

-Henry

-¿Tu padre? Despues de tantos años has recaído- era una afirmación.

-No, mi hijo

-¿Ti...tie...tienes un hijo?

-No, ya no

-¿Cómo que ya no? Explicame

-Verás, tenía siete años, era muy débil, siempre estabamos en el hospital, nadie sabía que tenía, nadie sabía decirme...- las lágrimas empiezan a brotar de nuevo- le hospitalizaron en junio y... se fue en diciembre. Era su mes preferido, decía que...era el mes de la nieve y los sueños.

-¿Por que no me hablaste de él?

-No...no quería que os conocieseis. Sé que parezco muy dura, pero mi infancia... si no hubiera sido por papá...Si me hubieras llamado te lo habría contado, lo habría hecho, aunque no me gustase la idea. Pero no lo hiciste, y yo no te lo conté.

-¿Quién era el padre?

-Se llamaba Tony, Tony Robers. Ni si quiera lo conoció, debe de estar escondido en algun país de Europa, con otra apariencia y otra identidad. Ni si quiera sé si Tony era su nombre. Aun lo buscan. Pero era muy listo, no creo que lo encuentren nunca. A Henry le contaba historias, le decía que su padre era algo parecido a un superheroe, que tenía que huir de los malos que querían impedir que ayudase a la gente buena. Creo que sabía que no era verdad, era muy inteligente, pero le gustaba esa versión de su padre, todas las noches me pedía que le contase historias sobre él, le encantaba.

-Lo siento mucho, sé que crees que no te quiero lo más mínimo, pero lo quieras o no eres mi hija y... me preocupo por ti.

-Ya veo, por eso me llamas cada diez años o más para preguntar como estoy.

-¿Quieres que vaya a verte?

-No, madre, he pasado todo esto sola, no necesito tu ayuda.

-Quizás deberías ir a reuniones de padres que han pasado por lo mismo, puede que te ayude más de lo que crees

-No lo necesito madre, de verdad.

-Bueno, yo que tú me informaría.

-Ya... Bueno, madre, espero que no vuelvan a pasar otra decada antes de hablar de nuevo.

-Umm, creo que a tu hermana le gustaría charlar contigo. Considera llamarla.

Y sin más cortó


End file.
